thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuna Wing
Information Name: '''Yuna Wing '''Age: '''15 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''0 '''Appearance: '''Yuna can be identified by her naturally curly blonde hair that reaches her mid-back and generally bounces around as she moves. Her eyes are a sparkling shade of dull blue or what others sometimes deduct as a turquoise. She is of average height, standing at 5'5 and a half. Her skin tone is fair but not on the tan side. She always wears a pair of glasses, for it's impossible to see without them and she dislikes contacts. '''Personality: '''Yuna is a devious and disruptive person who could be considered narcissistic since most of her motives involve herself and her self-image. She has a habit of talking back and is known as a rule-breaker of everything. She is particularly careless about most things and wouldn't mind if she was Reaped. She doesn't care much about anyone else and wouldn't bat an eye at the betrayal of another ally. For such a confident person, she is quite scared of many things especially death, but she keeps her emotions under control and doesn't let others see how disorientated she is. '''Weaknesses: '''Yuna is scared of many things and cannot climb very well. She isn't very coordinated and can't use weapons from long range distances due to her horrible aim. On top of that, her reflexes aren't the best. '''Strengths: '''Yuna is very talented at handling her butterfly swords. She is also very agile and flexible which enables her to duck attacks more easily. She is a quick runner and decent swimmer. '''Fears: '''Yuna is scared of the dark, arrows, heights, spiders, and for some odd reason bridges. '''Token: '''A stuffed doll for comfort '''Alliance: '''Careers or Loner '''Bloodbath Strategy: Games Strategy: Reaping Reaction: Reaping Outfit: '''At the Reaping, Yuna will be sporting a knee-length sky blue dress that fades into a light azure shade of blue. There are several layers of cloth under the main skirt of the dress to make it more poofy. Her blonde hair will be braided into a tight bun, with translucent sparkles decorating it. She will also dawn a pair of knee length navy boots that faded into black at the soles of her boots. '''Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped Backstory After years of struggle to conceive a baby, Grace and Adam Wing were just short of giving up and accepting life with no child, but then the news of Yuna came along and the couple was overjoyed. As nine months passed the two worked very hard at their careers, despite them not needing to buy anything since they had purchased a crib and such years ago. When Yuna was born, she was their pride and joy and they would do anything to keep her safe. Yuna was given an education surpassing many kids in District Zero by a tutor from the Capitol. She was also taught how to use weapons and basic survival skills in case she was ever reaped. Grace and Adam would be devastated if she ever happened to be reaped. As the girl grew she began to take note of her anti-social tendencies and requested she could go to a public school so she could make friends. Her parents were somewhat wary but allowed such to happen. Category:TheRebelOfSlytherin Category:District 0 Category:Tributes Category:15 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Females